


How to Cage a Star

by TheNaughtyVirgin, VelvetPaw



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPaw/pseuds/VelvetPaw
Summary: Jamie wants Tyler to wear a cock cage because he gets mighty jealous when other people eye his man. Tyler wants to please Jamie so badly. He doesn't hesistate to accept Jamie's plan.“The first thing we need to do is wash the scent of all those other guys you danced with off you. You reek of cheap cologne and other men’s desire. You’re a very dirty boy, Tyler, and I’m going to clean you thoroughly, inside and out. Then I’m going to get your tight hole all loose and ready for me, and I’m going to fucking take my pleasure in your hot, sloppy hole while you’re stuck in that cage and unable to come,” the sheer filth of the words in Jamie’s sweet voice gone all rough hit Tyler like a fist to the solar plexus.





	How to Cage a Star

**Author's Note:**

> ~We just had such a blast working together. It was absolutely _amazing_ , and I hope we will work together again in the near future! We just happened to be discussing a particularly naughty picture of Tyler and Jamie, and dear VelvetPaw brought forth these scenarios of Tyler wearing a cock cage for Jamie. I thought, "Why fucking not?" You all know I couldn't resist the thought of Tyler's gorgeous dick locked up in a cock cage, and Jamie being all sexy-possessive-dominant on him! *melts* So this fic is the result of our dirty imaginations. 
> 
> ~For those of you who think a picture really is worth a thousand words, here is a picture of the [cock cage](https://ae01.alicdn.com/wsphoto/v0/909373008/New-Design-Stainless-Steel-Cock-Cage-with-Locker-Penis-Cage-Lockable-Cock-Ring-Penis-Ring-Sex.jpg) Tyler is wearing so enticingly.
> 
> ~A huge thanks to my favourite beta, [leyley09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyley09/pseuds/leyley09)!

Jamie and Tyler were getting ready for a night out with the boys. It was still preseason, but team bonding was the name of the game. As Tyler was drying off, he noticed Jamie sitting on the bed with a small box beside him.

“What’s up, Jamie?” he asked as he dried his curly hair with a towel.

“Remember when we talked about me being a bit jealous and possessive of my boyfriends?” Jamie asked tentatively.

“Yeah, sure. It’s not like this is a surprise to me at this point,” Tyler teased gently. “You’ve got serious caveman tendencies.”

“Ok, well. Umm,” Jamie hemmed and hawed a little bit.

Tyler came over to sit next to Jamie on the bed, “Just spit it out, Jamie. What have you got in mind?”

Jamie flushed and looked down at the box, peeking up through his lashes at Tyler before looking down again and mumbling, “How do you feel about, um, wearingacockcageforme?”

“Come again? I didn’t catch that last part,” Tyler said.

By this time, Jamie was totally scarlet and fidgeting nervously with the box. Instead of trying to find even more painful words, he thrust the box at Tyler. Opening it, Tyler found a stainless steel cock cage, a tiny padlock, and a set of tiny keys.

Tyler’s eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. “Are you serious?” He looked to Jamie for confirmation. Jamie gave a small nod. “You really want me to wear this? Like all the time or just on certain occasions?”

“Well, I thought we could start maybe with nights out. You know how jealous I get when you flirt with other people at the bar. This way maybe you could flirt, a little bit, and I wouldn’t have to worry as much that you might want to go home with someone better than me?” Jamie’s flush stayed high on his cheeks, his embarrassment plain to see.

Tyler’s voice softened, “Jamie, you know there’s no one better than you! You’re perfect for me, and you should know that by now.”

“I know you say that, but…” Jamie’s voice trailed off.

“This would make you feel better? Make you more confident that I love you and only you?” Tyler asked.

“I’d know for absolute certain that you’re mine and that at the end of the night, you’d always be coming home with me,” Jamie told him.

“So, I’m just supposed to let you take total control of my cock and in return you’ll feel better about us?” Tyler re-stated.

“I promise, Tyler, I’ll make it very worth your while. Delaying your gratification can lead to amazing orgasms. And if you wanted or really needed it off, you know you’d only have to ask, right? I’d never do anything to hurt you, babe,” Jamie turned his doe-eyed stare on Tyler as if to reassure him on this point.

“Maybe we can try it once and see how it goes?” Tyler suggested.

“Sure, Tyler, anything you want. Can we start tonight?” Jamie suddenly looked eager at the prospect of getting Tyler locked up.

Tyler stared at him for a long moment before finally giving in. “Yes, Jamie. If it will really make you that happy and prove how much I love you, I will do this for you.”

A huge smile spread across Jamie’s face. Grabbing Tyler, he pulled him in for a passionate kiss. “Okay then, just wait here for a minute. Don’t get dressed or anything; I’ll be right back.”

So saying, Jamie took the device out of the box and proceeded into the bathroom. Tyler could hear water running and assumed Jamie was cleaning it. When Jamie came back out, he was drying the metal thoroughly with a hand towel.

“Okay, so just let me double check the lock, and then I think we’re ready to go,” Jamie said. Tyler watched as Jamie used both keys to lock and unlock the device before going to the small wooden box that sat on top of their dresser. It normally contained a selection of cufflinks, tie tacks, and miscellaneous junk. Jamie cleaned out one compartment entirely and placed one of tiny keys inside.

“If you ever need to unlock it and I’m not around or unavailable for whatever reason, it’s right here so you can open it as needed,” Jamie told him, making sure Tyler watched where he placed the key.

“Where’s the other key gonna be?” Tyler enquired.

“Around my neck, on my necklace, at all times,” Jamie shot him a steamy look. “I want to be able to enjoy you whenever I want.”

Now, it was Tyler’s turn to blush, “Oh, yeah, sure, that makes sense,” he said faintly.

“Are you ready for me to put it on?” Jamie asked. At Tyler’s hesitant nod, Jamie dropped to his knees in front of him. He pried open the white towel around Tyler’s slender waist to reveal his cock, longer and fuller than usual. Tyler was clearly a little bit interested by the prospect of letting Jamie take control of his orgasms. Jamie licked his lips, the sight of Tyler’s perfectly formed cock, already a soft pink colour, making his mouth water.

“You’re so good for me, Tyler; giving me complete control over your pleasure like this. I’m gonna make it so good for you when we get home tonight. So good,” Jamie told him as he opened the hinged ring and slid it behind his balls. He closed it slowly, making sure nothing pinched. “How’s that feel, Ty? Is that comfortable? Not too tight or anything?” Jamie gave it a small tug to make sure it wouldn’t slide over Tyler’s balls.

“No, Jamie, it’s good. It’s snug but not tight,” Tyler reassured his partner, biting his lips. The top part of Tyler’s high cheekbones turned bright pink as Jamie tugged some more on his balls. Every tug made him feel a little self-conscious; it seemed as if Jamie was inspecting him, his dark eyes intent on Tyler’s dick.

“Good, good. That’s exactly how it’s supposed to feel. Okay, now for the next part. Hmmm…” Jamie looked consideringly at his partner’s half hard cock. “I don’t want this to be uncomfortable for you, and it would work better if you were fully soft. Maybe I can help with that…” He looked up at Tyler mischievously.

“Y-yeah,” Tyler stammered, aroused and excited by Jamie’s plan. He looked down at his cock and felt a throb of heat inside his stomach, followed by a quick flash of vulnerability. He was fully naked, thighs spread slightly, while Jamie was dressed in a dark grey henley and a pair of black jeans. Jamie bunched his sleeves at the elbow, exposing his powerful, tattooed forearms. Jamie looked totally focused as he placed both of his large palms flat on Tyler's thighs for leverage.

Without any more warning, Jamie lowered his mouth to Tyler’s cock. At the first hint of suction around the flared head, Jamie felt Tyler burying his fingers in his hair, nails scratching just lightly along his scalp. Tyler moaned low, the deeply masculine sound drawn from him without conscious thought. Jamie looked up the stretch of Tyler’s chiseled body and noticed how tense he already was. His abs were contracted, and his chest was heaving as he took in deep breaths. His nipples were hard pebbles. Unable to resist, Jamie reached up to pinch one of the ripe little buds, Tyler’s choked off gasp his reward.

Jamie rubbed soothing circles on the soft skin of Tyler’s thighs as he sucked. Tyler’s heady taste was addictive. Jamie savored the salty precome, swirling his tongue around Tyler’s cockhead. Tyler was making the sexiest noises possible, rough and broken, while Jamie teased him by momentarily moving one of his hands down to fondle his rosy balls. Jamie bobbed his head up and down, looking at Tyler from underneath his lashes all the while. He was captivated by every little jerk Tyler’s body was making, and it made his own cock ache. Tyler’s gorgeous face was a flushed mess, his eyes pleading and his lips swollen where he’d bitten them trying to silence himself.

To Tyler’s ultimate embarrassment, he was already very close to coming. The thought of submitting to Jamie’s control combined with the excellent blow job had worked him nearly to the point of no return. The feeling of Jamie’s sinfully plush lips wrapped around his cock was absolutely decadent; he arched his back and tried to push his cock down Jamie’s throat. Sparks coursed through his frame with each swipe of Jamie’s tongue. He tugged on Jamie’s raven strands, letting Jamie know how very close he was.

Jamie slowly drew his mouth off of Tyler’s dick, releasing it with a wet pop. It was fully erect now, the head a nice shade of red and weeping precome profusely. Jamie tutted at Tyler, smiling smugly, “Aren’t you excited, huh? So close already.” Jamie pulled on Tyler’s wrists, anchoring them firmly to the bed, and Tyler didn’t have the strength to resist. His chocolate brown eyes were glazed over, his ears and cheeks so beautifully pink.

“Oh, please! Jamie, don’t stop! Please. Please!” Tyler hiccuped, his cock jerking eagerly.

“You’re such a good boy for me, Tyler. Always so eager for me to give you pleasure.” Jamie intertwined their fingers, holding them in place on the bed and leaving Tyler helpless. The gesture visibly calmed Tyler; he relaxed and let Jamie go back to work. Jamie lapped a few times at Tyler’s balls, sucking them gently before going back to teasing the slit of Tyler’s cock. The silky soft skin of Tyler’s dick was slick with precome and spit, and it easily slid down Jamie’s throat.

Tyler whimpered brokenly, trying to hold on as best as he could. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was waiting for, but he needed...something. His balls felt so fucking _tight_ , the pressure caused by the stainless steel ring all too real and present. Tyler tossed his head to the side, curls sticking to his temple with a mix of sweat and dampness. His fingers tightened around Jamie’s, and his mouth dropped open. Jamie was now bobbing his head in a rapid motion, and it was driving Tyler mad! Jamie’s lips were cushioning Tyler’s dick so pleasantly—wet, warm and lush. In contrast, his goatee was scraping the sensitive skin of Tyler’s inner thighs and making him shiver uncontrollably.

“Jamie, I need, I need…Oh fuck, Jamie!”

Jamie pulled off just long enough to rasp, “You have my permission to come now, Tyler.”

“Goddamn it! Oh, oh… _Jamie!_ ” Tyler gasped, delirious with pleasure. A few more long sucks of Jamie’s hot mouth, and Tyler felt his cock twitch and spurt. Tyler moaned with abandon, head thrown back and lips parted wantonly as he reached his peak. Jamie never let go, swallowing every drop, continuing to suck until he’d milked him dry. Jamie groaned in delight, the vibrations traveling up Tyler’s dick. It was such a powerful thrill when Tyler came helplessly in his mouth, unable to control his dick.

Tyler’s eyes were scrunched up as he felt the last pulses of his release. His fingers were clenched hard around Jamie’s thicker ones. A bit of shame crept up to lodge inside Tyler’s chest when he realized how easy he had been and how much he’d needed Jamie’s permission before he could find his pleasure. Tyler felt himself flush hotly as he opened his heavy lidded eyes.

The sight that met his eyes was a thing of beauty. As Jamie pulled off, his lips fuller than ever, a string of come trailed from the tip of Tyler’s cock. Jamie’s voice sounded hoarse and just the tiniest bit stern when he said, “That’s definitely another benefit of the cock cage. It should keep you from coming prematurely like you have a tendency to do.” Jamie’s eyes were dark and seemed to burn through Tyler’s skin. Tyler couldn’t help but whimper and squirm under the intensity of that gaze.

“Oh,” Tyler could only say, swallowing hard. “But…I…just can’t help it.”

“Well, then I will help you with it,” Jamie said. He patted Tyler’s thigh and surged forward to kiss Tyler right on the tip of his button nose. Tyler smiled shyly and giggled. “Come on, Seggy.” Jamie got to his feet and headed into the bathroom, grabbing the small box on the way. Tyler’s legs felt like jello from the intensity of his orgasm, but he followed Jamie slowly.

Inside the bathroom, Jamie directed him to sit on the toilet seat while he ran a sink full of warm water and grabbed washcloths from the cupboard. Tyler’s cock was now resting limply on his thigh, sticky with come. When Jamie finished his preparations, he came back to Tyler, squatting in front of him. He removed the cock ring and started gently rinsing Tyler’s spent cock; first with warm water, then soaping the cloth and covering Tyler with warm, wet suds—cleaning gently but thoroughly. After such a powerful orgasm, Tyler was almost too sensitive to be handled, but Jamie ignored his small twitches and kept bathing him.

After covering Tyler’s cock and pubic area with creamy suds, Jamie once again wiped everything down with clean warm water, removing the last of the sudsy residue from Tyler’s pale skin. Satisfied that Tyler’s cleanliness met his standards, Jamie patted him dry with a clean hand towel. Then, he retrieved the cock ring and rinsed and dried it as well.

“Okay, Tyler, I think you’re ready now for me to finish putting the cage on you. Just relax and let me take care of you,” Jamie refastened the clean cock ring and slid the cage onto Tyler’s now soft cock, taking care to make sure everything fit properly. The metal was cold at first but warmed gradually with his body heat. When Jamie was satisfied that Tyler was fully encased in the cock cage and as comfortable as he could be, he looked up at Tyler, “Your cock looks so fucking sexy like that. I’m going to lock you away now.”

With that he took the small padlock, connected the ring to the cage, inserted the padlock through the joined loops, and locked it into place. “There,” he said with no small satisfaction, “You’re all locked up tight and under my control.” He removed the necklace he always wore, threaded the small key on it, and put it back around his neck. “You’re mine now, Tyler, and we both know it.” A blinding smile crossed his face as he helped Tyler to stand.

Tyler stood in the bathroom feeling the strange weight tugging slightly at his groin. It wasn’t a _bad_ feeling, but it was going to take some getting used to. His cock felt a little...crowded?...in the cage, and the ring behind his balls lifted them slightly away from his body. He walked slowly back to the bedroom, trying to adjust to the feeling of being constantly and intimately cradled by a piece of metal. It was like Jamie’s hand was constantly covering and owning his private parts.

The very thought sent a flush across his cheeks. If he hadn’t just come his brains out, he’d be getting hard from the very thought!

“Okay, Tyler, time to finish getting dressed. I’m suddenly in the mood for a celebration,” Jamie patted Tyler on the ass as he followed him back into the bedroom. “Get a move on!”

****

Jamie was sitting in a booth with a few of his teammates, including Klingberg who was laughing very loudly over the music. Tyler, as usual, was out on the dance floor attracting a ton of attention from both women and men.

In his white button down shirt and nicely fitting brown shorts, Tyler was truly irresistible. Jamie especially loved these shorts because they hugged the firm curve of Tyler’s ass so perfectly. They ended just a little above the knee, Tyler’s muscular thighs and long legs in view. Jamie’s fingers tightened around his beer bottle as he noticed one man sliding closer and closer to where Tyler was dancing.

Jamie felt a hot current of jealousy burn inside his stomach, but then, he remembered the cage. Tyler could flirt all he wanted, but no one could have his cock but Jamie. He was the only one who could give Tyler what he wanted. A smirk crossed his face at that thought. He finished his beer and decided it was time to remind Tyler of that fact.

The electro music was thumping in Tyler’s ears as he danced. Tyler loved dancing, so he easily lost himself in the rhythm. He had a feeling Jamie was watching him with heated eyes from the booth, and the thought of it made Tyler sweat. There was a fairly hot stud (nowhere near as hot as Jamie but still) smiling at him and getting closer. Before Tyler realized it, strong arms wound around his torso and brought him against a larger body than his.

“Hey, there. Having all the fun without me?” Jamie whispered in a low voice right against Tyler’s ear. He moved both of his hands to span the entirety of Tyler’s pecs. Jamie shot a threatening look that meant _he’s all mine_ to the guy who was still eyeing them. A disappointed look crossed the man’s face before he turned on his heels and left. Jamie smiled smugly, burying his nose in Tyler’s soft brown curls and smelling his honeyed scent. He felt Tyler shiver in his arms. Jamie tightened his hold on Tyler’s sculpted pecs, the muscles hard and lean underneath his palms.

The hair at the back of Tyler’s neck stood up with the sensation of being held so possessively by Jamie for all to see. Jamie’s breath was warm and wet against his ear, and it had goosebumps breaking on his skin. Jamie shifted behind Tyler, drawing attention to his massive bulge. Tyler’s heart never failed to miss a beat at the thought of Jamie’s fat cock. How it filled him to the brim when he needed it the most. How it split him open and made him feel claimed in the most intimate of ways. Tyler felt his cock chubbing up at the mental images, but to his dismay, he felt the pinch of the cock cage, preventing him from getting hard. Tyler’s whole body felt on fire, and a bolt of heat traveled straight to his groin.

“You’re so hot when you dance, baby. Can you feel how hard you’ve made me?” Jamie drawled out, his voice already sounding breathless. Tyler let his head rest back against Jamie’s shoulder and started grinding his ass back against Jamie’s bulge. Two could play this game! Despite the loud music, Tyler could feel the rumble of Jamie’s groan against his back. In an instant, Jamie swiftly turned Tyler around with a good grip on his hips.

Tyler smiled seductively at Jamie and swayed his hips in Jamie’s grip. Jamie let his fingers wander underneath Tyler’s shirt to feel his slightly sweaty skin. He palmed at the sexy “v” of Tyler’s lower abs and smirked when Tyler’s hips bucked. Tyler pressed himself flush against Jamie’s body, his heart thumping in a frenzy against Jamie’s broad chest.

Tyler’s eyes widened when Jamie lodged one of his thick thighs between his legs and applied pressure. Tyler didn’t know what to do apart from holding onto Jamie’s biceps. His eyebrows furrowed in the middle, and he bit hard on his bottom lip. The feeling of his cock pressing against the stainless steel walls of the cage was a mix of pain and pleasure. His cock was desperately trying to fill up and get hard, but it simply _couldn't_. Tyler had never felt anything like this before, and when Jamie started rubbing up and down with his thigh, he could barely breathe.

Jamie watched as Tyler’s soft pink lips dropped open in shock. He seemed thoroughly confused by what was happening to him. Jamie couldn’t contain his triumphant smirk as he trailed his hands down Tyler’s warm back to squeeze both of his pert cheeks. The dance floor was packed, but at least a couple people noticed their antics. Jamie found he didn’t much care at the moment, but for the sake of their careers, it might be time to move this to a less public venue.

Tyler’s whimper was embarrassingly high pitched, and he was glad that the music was covering his noises. _Fuck!_ Jamie was so seductive when he had that predatory glint in his big brown eyes, that damn smug grin, and strands of black hair falling all over his forehead. So wild and masculine! Tyler moved his hands to thread his fingers in Jamie’s hair, his thumbs rubbing against Jamie’s rough beard. Tyler wanted to kiss him so badly. He didn’t care if people snapped pictures of them like this. All that mattered right now was _Jamie_. Tyler wanted to please him in every way possible.

Tyler tilted his head up to whisper in Jamie’s ear, “What will you do to me when we get home?” He moved one of his hands to cup Jamie’s thick cock through his pants. “Will I get any of this?” Tyler went on in his rumbling voice.

Jamie’s breath hitched in his throat. Tyler had a cheeky smile stretching his lips despite the raging blush that coloured his cheeks. He seemed emboldened by how affected Jamie was by the teasing hold he had on his cock. Jamie felt Tyler’s long fingers closing and caressing him with little squeezes. In retaliation, he grabbed onto Tyler’s hips and pressed his thigh higher against Tyler’s restricted cock. He growled out, “Damn right. I’ll make you take every inch of it. But only if you’re good.”

Tyler moaned, hiding his face against Jamie’s neck and planting a few kisses against the pale flesh. Jamie’s large hands tightened on his hips. He kissed Tyler’s temple before gently but surely pushing him away. “Let’s go back to the booth, Seggy. I think you need a reminder of just who’s in charge tonight,” Jamie hummed into Tyler’s adorably reddened ear.

With a hand in the small of his back, Jamie escorted Tyler off the floor and back to the booth the Stars had commandeered for the evening. Tyler slid into an open spot, and Jamie sat next to him, forcing the team to slide further down to make room.

“Geez, Benn! Did you have to sit right next to him and make everyone else move? Couldn’t just grab the spot across from him like a normal person would?” Spezza grumbled.

“He’s like a dog with a favorite chew toy: _très_ possessive,” Roussel muttered.

“More like a favorite bone!” Cracknell joked. The guys laughed, and Tyler blushed and averted his eyes.

“Alright, next round’s on the Captain! What’s everyone having?” Tyler decided. After all the teasing he’d endured tonight, he at least deserved a drink. He flashed his best innocent smile at Jamie’s mock glare. After the order was placed and Jamie left to get the drinks, Tyler settled in to chat with the veterans and mock the efforts of the rookies to pick up.

Jamie returned shortly with the drinks and settled in next to Tyler again. He draped his arm over the back of the booth where Tyler was sitting, casually leaning into and across Tyler as he talked to the other guys. Conversation turned to hockey gossip, and Jamie put his other hand on Tyler’s thigh under the table. Tyler glanced down at his hand but gave no other reaction.

Jamie started rubbing small circles, first on top of the thigh then gradually moving a single finger up and down the inside of Tyler’s thigh, getting ever closer and closer to his trapped cock. Tyler found himself following less and less of the conversation as the finger started tracing the open grill covering the head of his cock.

Tyler’s dick reacted to the stimulation, trying to get longer and harder, but the cage prevented that from happening, leaving him instead with a frustrating feeling of constriction and fullness. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat trying to find some relief.

“Everything okay, Ty?” Jamie asked innocently.

“Just fine, Jamie,” Tyler answered through gritted teeth. He turned back to the conversation about Johnny Gaudreau’s frankly appalling dietary habits.

Jamie’s smile became decidedly shark-like; it was time to up his game. Moments later, he reached across the table and “accidentally” knocked his elbow into one of the many empties sitting on the table, causing bottles and glasses to fly everywhere.

“Oh God, I’m sorry,” he apologized as everyone scrambled to right drinks and mop spills. “Oh, Tyler, let me help with that!” He grabbed some cocktail napkins off the table and began patting at Tyler’s crotch, ostensibly blotting up a spill.

“No really, Jamie, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it,” Tyler said, batting at Jamie’s hands as they slowly lowered the zipper to his shorts. “Really, it’s okay!” Tyler’s voice squeaked on the final word.

“But Tyler, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable; damp shorts are so unpleasant,” Jamie said, his tone almost condescending. He eased his hand inside the front placket of the shorts rubbing his fingers around and under the cage, teasing Tyler’s balls through his boxer briefs. His palm sat firm and warm against Tyler’s caged cock.

“Mmmm! It’s fine, I’m…ah, good!” Tyler’s voice cracked a bit as he realized he was trapped and at Jamie’s mercy unless he wanted to make a scene in front of his teammates.

Jamie lowered his voice for Tyler’s ears alone, “Besides, this is mine now, I can play with it if I want to, right Tyler?” Tyler groaned softly and fidgeted more in his seat, trying without success to move Jamie’s hand. Jamie watched as Tyler’s straight eyebrows furrowed in the middle, and his lips parted slightly. He frowned and tried to concentrate on the conversation, but he still looked gorgeously flustered despite his efforts.

The tips of his cute, too-large ears were way too red for anyone not to notice. Tyler was a blusher (everyone knew that), but Jamie was the only one who could make Tyler blush _that_ much.

“So Jamie, what’s the news from Jordie? How’s he liking Montreal?” Klingberg asked.

Jamie answered and conversation continued to swirl around him, but all Tyler could think about was Jamie’s hand In. His. Pants. He could feel the flush spreading down his cheeks and over his neck. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead and at the small of his back. And still, Jamie continued to tease. Fingers circling the top of the cage, then moving back to pet his balls, then returning again to circle the head, teasing the spots left open by the grillwork. Tyler’s cock was one big throbbing ache. The pressure, and the need for relief was immense. He didn’t know how much longer he could stand it. He squirmed restlessly, needing to move but not wanting to draw anyone’s attention.

“You okay, Tyler?” Jamie asked, eyes wide with faux concern. “You look a little flushed.”

“Say it isn’t so!” demanded Spezza, “Party boy Seguin needing a break after four beers? Getting old, man!” The rest of the team joined in with the chirping, and Tyler did his best to dish right back, concentrating on giving the boys shit rather than thinking about Jamie’s wicked fingers. As the crew decided they were ready to head once again to the dance floor, Jamie made their excuses for the evening.

“I think it’s time we called it a night,” Jamie said, “Can’t have our “Star” center getting sick before the season even starts.” A few groans, mostly from the rookies, greeted Jamie’s attempt at a pun.

“Alright you two, don’t do anything we wouldn’t do!” Spezza said as he waved them on their way.

As they scooted out of the booth, Tyler surreptitiously pulled up his zipper. _Goddamn!_ He couldn’t believe Jamie would do that to him in a public place! It was probably a good thing the cage kept him from getting obviously erect, or he’d be arrested for public indecency!

When they were both out of the booth, Jamie couldn’t resist cupping Tyler's bearded jaw and caressing the porcelain skin of his cheek. The skin was heated underneath the pad of Jamie’s thumb. The gesture was sweet and gentle, and Jamie loved how Tyler melted into the touch, turning the side of his face into his hand. His eyes were bright and almost hazel coloured in the lighting of the club.

“Let’s go home, babe. I have plans for you,” Jamie assured, tilting his head down so that only Tyler could hear him. “You’ve _almost_ earned your reward,” he added softly against Tyler’s ear. He let go of Tyler’s face and instead directed him toward the exit with a hand between his shoulder blades.

A thrill traveled down Tyler’s spine as he thought about what Jamie would do to him when they arrived home. He had a feeling that he would be indulged since Jamie himself was getting impatient. Tyler was burning with excitement, so he didn’t hesitate following Jamie’s guidance. The sooner they got home, the sooner he could have Jamie’s big hands all over him…and probably much more.

****

As the front door closed behind them, Jamie pulled Tyler in for a frantic kiss. Tyler was a whimpering mess, clinging to Jamie’s wide shoulders and trying to stay upright since his knees felt like noodles. Jamie’s tongue was relentless, plunging into his mouth and tangling with his own. Jamie tasted like beer, and it was intoxicating. Jamie broke their spit-slick kiss periodically to hastily pull another piece of clothing off Tyler. Off went his soft white button down, Jamie practically tearing the buttons apart. Then his shorts and boxer briefs, all thrown down in a hurry.

Tyler striped Jamie’s henley off, enjoying the feeling of Jamie’s muscular chest underneath his fingertips. Tyler felt something pull hot and tight in his stomach when he caught the glimpse of Jamie’s gold chain with the tiny key dangling from it. He leaned against the bigger man to mouth at his long neck and catch the chain between his teeth. Jamie moaned and threaded his fingers into Tyler’s curls. Tyler playfully winked at Jamie and worried the chain, the key shining on his bottom lip.

“Uh-uh. You need to be nice and obedient if you want to earn your freedom, remember?” Jamie pulled just far enough away that the key dropped from Tyler’s lip. “I decide when you’ve been good enough to get your reward.”

Tyler felt a shiver trickle down his spine at Jamie’s bossy tone. Fuck, he was so hot when he got all sexy dominant! Instead, Tyler turned his attention to Jamie’s jeans, pushing the material along with his boxer briefs down his muscular thighs. Jamie's cock, impossibly thick and long with dark veins on the underside, sprang out onto his stomach. The foreskin was already retracted enough that the bright pink glans was visible. Tyler couldn’t help but lick his lips; the sight of Jamie’s cock never failed to make him feel helplessly aroused.

Jamie palmed his cock, teasing the foreskin back even more as he stroked himself a few times. Tyler reached out to help, but Jamie’s harsh command, “Stop!” made him retract his hand.

“You can look, but you can’t touch until I give you permission, Tyler. Tonight is all about obedience and patience, and you need to practice both,” Jamie said as he continued to stroke himself. “If you aren’t a good boy, you won’t be getting off tonight.”

Tyler continued to watch as Jamie’s cock got redder and the first drop of pre-come beaded at the tip. With a flick of his finger, Jamie scooped it up and offered it to Tyler. “Suck.”

Tyler licked his bottom lip before opening his mouth to receive the offering. As Jamie slid his fingertip in, Tyler began a gentle suction, sweeping the tip of his tongue over Jamie’s finger. Jamie let Tyler continue to suck for a few moments before curling his finger and gently tugging. “Master bathroom, let’s go.”

Tyler thought that was a bit odd but followed Jamie nevertheless. Jamie finished divesting them of their remaining items of clothing and started the shower, warming the water and creating some steam. Jamie took the time to admire Tyler’s hockey sculpted body and let his eyes wander down the sparse trail of hair that led to his gorgeous cock, flushed red in its steel cage. It looked so cramped and uncomfortable, and Jamie loved knowing that he was responsible for that.

“The first thing we need to do is wash the scent of all those other guys you danced with off you. You reek of cheap cologne and other men’s desire. You’re a very dirty boy, Tyler, and I’m going to clean you thoroughly, inside and out. Then I’m going to get your tight hole all loose and ready for me, and I’m going to fucking take my pleasure in your hot, sloppy hole while you’re stuck in that cage and unable to come,” the sheer _filth_ of the words in Jamie’s sweet voice gone all rough hit Tyler like a fist to the solar plexus.

Jamie manhandled Tyler into the oversized shower with calloused hands on his narrow waist. Once inside, he closed the doors, surrounding them in steamy heat. Jamie positioned Tyler’s body just so underneath the warm running water before pressing both of Tyler’s hands against the tiles of the shower wall, pushing just hard enough that Tyler knew he was supposed to keep them there. Rivulets of water traveled down Tyler’s tattooed arms, strong back, over the round mounds of his ass, and trailed through his crease. The sight was so alluring that it drove Jamie almost mad with desire. He couldn’t resist giving Tyler a small slap underneath one of his ass cheeks, bouncing it enticingly. Tyler moaned and shuddered, his spine straightening.

Jamie leaned in to whisper in Tyler’s ear. “You’re so fucking hot, Tyler. It’s no wonder other men want you. But they can’t have you, can they? I own this,” he said as he leaned in to place a biting kiss on Tyler’s shoulder blade, right on a beauty mark. “You’re all mine. To tease…” One of Jamie’s hands left its place on his hip to cradle Tyler’s cock in the palm of his hand. In the curved position it was forced into by the cage, Tyler’s cock looked dwarfed by Jamie’s hand. Tyler whimpered at the heat and pressure that failed to connect with actual skin.

“Or please…” Jamie rutted his cock against Tyler’s ass. With his other hand, he reached beneath the cage to run fingers gently over Tyler’s balls and then over the sensitive skin behind them. A small “ah” escaped Tyler’s lips at the delicate touch.

“As I so choose.” Jamie withdrew his hands and reached for the bar of soap leaving Tyler panting for more.

“Fuck, Jamie… You know I’m all yours,” Tyler breathed out. “I always have been and always will be.” The side of Tyler’s face was pressed against the shower wall, but he lifted himself with hands flat against the wall and shot Jamie a glance full of lust. He arched his back and pushed his ass out hoping for more of Jamie’s attentions.

“And you’re everything I ever wanted,” Jamie replied in a sensual voice. “But I love knowing that you’re mine beyond question. I love you so much.” He finished lathering his hands and began tracing the tantalizing curve in Tyler’s back. “I want to worship you for the rest of my life, Tyler Seguin,” Jamie whispered against Tyler’s neck before planting a chaste kiss to emphasize his words. Tyler moaned roughly, his fingers spasming on the tiled wall. Jamie rubbed the soap soothingly all over Tyler’s shoulders and back before moving it down to his ass.

Tyler purred in contentment as Jamie massaged the sore muscles of his ass. The sensation was truly _heavenly_ , and he easily lost himself in the slow massage of the soap on his skin. One of Jamie’s big hands caressed and kneaded his ass while the other was spreading the soap around. Tyler relaxed, basking in the feeling of being cared for.

Jamie repeatedly slathered Tyler’s ass with suds, making sure to clean the crease and the tiny pucker between the mounds. When Tyler was clean to Jamie’s satisfaction, it looked like he was dripping thick whipped cream from his ass. Jamie’s mouth watered and his cock throbbed insistently as he placed the soap back on the holder and spread both of his hands on Tyler’s plump cheeks. Tyler’s milky skin was practically glowing, moist and hot pink underneath as he rinsed away the soapy layers, and Jamie was enraptured by the sight. Tyler began to pant softly, his mouth wet and open against the wall.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me so far, Tyler. I think it’s time for a bit of treat,” Jamie declared, going down to his knees. Jamie trailed his hands down across the fine hairs on Tyler’s long legs, loving how the tendons were visible underneath the skin behind his knees. Tyler’s rosy balls were dangling heavily between his outstretched legs, drawn tight and swollen. Jamie couldn’t resist cradling them, squeezing them lightly.

“Ah! Jamie. Oh, fuck! Why are you torturing me like this?” Tyler asked, squirming against the wall of the shower, wriggling his ass slightly. The hold Jamie had on his ball sack was absolutely unfair; he was already so worked up! Each squeeze to his balls made something deep in his stomach twist to a point where he felt lightheaded.

“Because you’re too desirable for your own good.” Jamie gave one last sharp tug before letting go of Tyler’s balls to spread both hands on Tyler’s asscheeks. He pried them open, finally exposing his tiny hole. Jamie was always surprised and awed at how he could fit his rather large cock in there. “Damn, Tyler! You’re so fucking pretty down here. Such a beautiful little boy pussy, all tight and pink and tiny. And I’m going to eat you out.”

Tyler whimpered, resting his forehead against the wall and shaking. He was unable to listen to Jamie’s dirty talk without feeling exquisite shame in the pit of his stomach. On one hand he loved the praise, but on the other hand the words were just so filthy! Tyler was quite sure he wouldn’t have enjoyed them coming from anyone else’s mouth, but Jamie’s words just turned him on even more. Jamie was usually so stoic and reserved, but in the bedroom, he gave into his wild urges. Tyler loved being the only one who knew that.

Jamie reached for the soap again and slowly began teasing it between Tyler’s cheeks. He rubbed the bar up and down his crack, escalating Tyler’s excitement. Jamie knew that Tyler was buzzing with anticipation because he was whimpering non-stop. There was a bit of hair dusting Tyler’s crack but not enough to obstruct the sight of his pretty pink hole. Jamie’s cock was throbbing as he decided to press the tip of the soap bar against Tyler’s hole. Tyler’s legs quivered, and his hands slid down the wall before scrambling for purchase against the slippery tiles. Jamie gently pushed his index finger inside and tugged on the rim.

Jamie spread even more soap all over Tyler’s rim and worked some of it inside, cleaning him thoroughly. Not wanting to touch Tyler’s prostate, he resisted the temptation to slide his finger deeper. Jamie had other plans for Tyler; there was no way he wasn’t getting his cock into that tight heat by the end of the night. Jamie rubbed slow circles around the furled entrance, driving Tyler absolutely crazy judging by the downright obscene moans he was making.

“I’m the only one who’s ever seen you like this,” Jamie whispered hoarsely, washing some of the soap away from the top of Tyler’s pert buns to tenderly kiss the skin. “I can’t believe how lucky I am.” Jamie rubbed up and down Tyler’s hole with the flat of his fingers. The harsh groan that was drawn out from Tyler’s throat was one of the sexiest sounds Jamie had ever heard. Jamie looked up Tyler’s arched back, the dimple above his ass basically gleaming in the lighting of the shower, and felt possessed. He stroked Tyler’s opening harder and faster.

Tyler’s cock was on the verge of bursting, and his heart was thumping in a frenzy. He wanted Jamie to fuck him so badly. The sensation of Jamie rubbing his fingers up and down over his hole made it feel all tingly. “ _Please_ , Jamie. I-I need… I want you to fuck me. I need to come, _please_.”

“Shhhh, Tyler, I’m not done enjoying my treat.” Jamie directed more water down and through Tyler’s crack before swiping his tongue over the entrance. He pushed the tip of his tongue inside, flickering it softly, barely in and out, teasing the very sensitive opening. Tyler threw a look over his shoulder and felt weak inside when he saw Jamie’s huge hands grasping either cheek and his face positively buried in his ass. Creamy suds still dripped from the outside of Tyler’s ass cheeks, so Jamie had to tighten his hold. Tyler suspected there would be bruises on his flesh tomorrow.

Jamie buried his nose deep in Tyler’s crack and curled his tongue around Tyler’s pucker. Jamie moaned as he savored the musky flavor of Tyler underneath the clean, soapy taste. Spit leaked from Tyler’s hole as Jamie fucked his tongue as deeply inside as possible. Over the sound of the running water, Jamie could hear Tyler moaning his name continuously.

“Oh, please! Jamie, Jamie, _Jamie_ …” Tyler chanted helplessly. His eyes were scrunched closed, and he could feel tears gathering at the corners and threatening to spill over. His cheeks were burning, his skin was tingling, and his asshole was involuntarily clenching around Jamie’s tongue. Jamie’s beard was scraping all over the sensitive skin of his taint, and Tyler really didn't know what to do with himself. At this point, Tyler’s cock had gone numb in his cage, but he still could feel it pulsing dully. He was in sensory overload.

“Okay, Tyler I need you to turn around now and face the other wall. Put your hands on the bench seat and spread your legs nice and wide for me. I’m going to used the hand shower to make sure all the soap is gone and that you’re all neat and clean and ready for me,” Jamie guided Tyler into position, making sure he didn’t slip and fall as he got resettled.

Redirecting the water to the hand shower, Jamie focused the water into a tighter beam and focused it on Tyler’s ass. The pressure pulsed up and down Tyler’s crease, pounding into his oversensitive hole and causing him to whimper and try to close his legs.

“Now, now. None of that. We’re almost done. And you’ve been such a good boy.” Jamie continued to direct the water over Tyler’s asscheeks, cleaning off the last of the remaining soap traces.

“Alright, now that I’ve cleaned my dirty boy up, I’m just going to do a quick inspection,” Jamie said as he grabbed a tube of lube from where it rested on the built in bench. “I need to make sure you’re ready for me. Wouldn’t want to hurt that tender little boy pussy, now would we?” Tyler whimpered and gritted his teeth. Jamie had never talked _this_ dirty to him before. He was torn between the pleasure of Jamie’s ministrations and the almost painful need for release.

“Please, Jamie, please, I don’t think I can take much more,” Tyler’s voice trailed off into a low moan as Jamie inserted the first lubed finger in one long, slow glide.

“You can do it, baby. You can take just as much pleasure as I can give you. I know you can, you’re such a good boy for me, Tyler. Always doing your very best to please me. So sweet,” Jamie said as he added a second finger. Scissoring them open and closed, Jamie gently stretched him before adding more lube and sliding in a third finger.

Tyler groaned and shifted. The third finger was always so much. It never failed to steal his breath, but he knew he needed the extra stretch to accommodate Jamie’s girth. Jamie thrust his fingers back and forth several times before gently curling them. As the fingers lightly grazed over his sweet spot, Tyler squealed and couldn’t stop himself from squirming away. It was like a bolt of electricity to his tortured cock, and he wasn’t sure whether he liked it or not.

“Just a little more, Tyler, and then you can have your reward.” Jamie gripped Tyler’s hip to hold him in place as he re-inserted his fingers, thrusting with a bit more force this time. When he again added the curl and stroked Tyler’s prostate, Tyler whimpered and shivered all over. He could do this for Jamie. He would make Jamie so proud of him!

One last thrust and curl of his fingers, and Jamie withdrew entirely. Tyler trembled all over like he’d been bag-skated to the point of collapse. “Jamie, please…”

“So good for me, Tyler. You’re going to feel so hot and wet and perfect around my cock.” Jamie slicked his cock and lined it up with Tyler’s now tender and swollen pucker. “Are you ready for me? Gonna take my hard cock and milk it dry? You’re gonna be so very good for me, and then I’m gonna give you the best orgasm you’ve ever had.”

Tyler dropped his head and thrust his ass out at Jamie. “Yes! Fucking take me already. I want it!”

“Yeah?” Jamie teased, and finally _oh, finally!_ pushed the tip of his cock into Tyler’s scorching hot heat. Jamie breathed out shakily, the grip on his cock head already maddening. He licked his lips, watching how Tyler’s rim hugged his wide cock head. Jamie felt especially cruel, steadying Tyler’s hips and withdrawing. He took his cock in hand and slapped the tip against Tyler’s hole, gaping slightly after the intrusion. “You sure you really want it all inside, babe? What do we say when we really want something?”

Tyler hung his head, shaking in utter embarrassment. Jamie saying such condescending things in that sexy, breathless drawl of his was almost too much for Tyler to handle. He threw a look over his shoulder and took in the sight of Jamie’s handsome face etched with pleasure. Long stands of black hair fell over his forehead, tiny droplets of water at the tips. His eyes were so dark, the pupils wide with arousal. Jamie’s ruby red lips were full and slightly parted amidst his dark beard. The scar over his upper lip glistened with the moisture of the water that had dripped down his face.

“ _Please_ , Jamie. _Please_ , I want it so badly,” Tyler begged, the sheer need in his words coupled with the way he wriggled his plump ass broke any resistance Jamie had left. Jamie simply couldn’t resist the look Tyler had in his bright brown eyes either. He leaned against him, lodging his cock between his cheeks, and wound an arm around Tyler’s midsection.

“Since you ask so nicely…” Jamie whispered against Tyler’s ear. “You’ve been so good and perfect. How can I refuse you anything at this point?” Jamie kissed the nape of Tyler’s neck, scraping his beard over the sensitive skin there.

The wet sound of Jamie’s cock penetrating his generously lubricated hole made Tyler feel deliciously self conscious. His moan was long and drawn out of him, almost pained. The initial stretch of Jamie’s big cock was always a lot to take. Jamie kept up a steady stream of small thrusts, working his cock ever deeper into Tyler and leaving him a complete mess of feelings. Tyler felt split in half, his rim stretched to its limits, the thick girth of Jamie’s dick almost too much.

Tyler’s eyes were scrunched closed, little wrinkles at the corners as he tried hard to relax to better accommodate Jamie’s cock. Jamie was panting openly against Tyler’s neck, the vice-like grip around his cock nearly sending him over the edge. It had been many months since the end of last season when Jamie had last gotten to actually fuck Tyler, and Tyler was extra tight. “Oh, fuck. _Tyler_ , baby… You’re as tight as the very first time I had you. When you were still a virgin with barely any stubble on your face,” Jamie gritted out, slowly feeding inch by excruciating inch of his cock back into Tyler.

“Jamie! Holy shit. I could barely sit for an entire week without wincing,” Tyler drawled, his mind engulfed in a thick haze. Jamie’s cock felt endless; only when Tyler felt Jamie’s heavy balls rest against his ass did he know that it was all inside him. Tyler braced his hands wider on the bench to give him better leverage, arched his back, and pushed himself back onto Jamie’s cock. “Stuffed so full of you, Captain,” Tyler murmured, way past caring how slutty he sounded.

Once he was all the way in, Jamie set up a steady pace of thrusts, gripping tightly to Tyler’s hips and holding him in place. “God Tyler! You feel so good, baby. So hot and tight and all mine,” Jamie purred in Tyler’s ear. With each thrust, Tyler’s caged cock throbbed as it was nudged back and forth. The metal weight of it tugging with each swing was making his already full groin feel hot and tight and sensitive.

“I love that you let me cage you like this,” Jamie said as he reached to cradle Tyler’s cock. “It means so much that you trust me with your body and your pleasure. That you know I’ll take care of you.” Jamie’s thrusts became erratic as he approached his climax. Bending his knees slightly, he used his hips to dig up and into Tyler, getting that extra little bit of depth with his final thrusts. “Fuck, Tyler, I love you so much!” With that Jamie pushed in and held, coming deep inside Tyler with a heartfelt groan.

After a moment to rest, Jamie slowly pulled free of Tyler, strings of come and lube leaking from Tyler’s stretched out hole in his wake. He watched as his abundant release oozed out of Tyler’s hole and down his ass. Jamie licked his swollen lips and pushed some of his sperm back inside Tyler with his index finger. “I wanna keep you full of me forever,” Jamie murmured.

Tyler trembled, barely able to stay on his feet, as Jamie gently pulled him upright. His ass felt warm and tender from the reaming Jamie had just given him, and his cock and balls positively ached with his need to come. Tyler wasn’t sure they’d ever been this sensitive before. They felt overwhelmingly full, like they’d burst the second he was released.

Jamie turned Tyler, sitting him down, ass on the very edge of the bench before kneeling in front of him. He reached up to undo the clasp of his necklace. “I think it’s time for you to come, don’t you agree?”

“Y-yeah, please, Jamie. I’ve been waiting so long,” Tyler moaned, bracing his hands against the bench, pushing his cock forward slightly, offering himself to Jamie.

“Kiss it,” Jamie commanded, dangling the key from one of his long fingers and presenting it to Tyler’s lips. Tyler didn’t hesitate to comply, kissing the shiny silver key. “You’re going to come so hard the second I set you free,” Jamie added, never breaking eye contact as he trailed an open palm down Tyler’s chiseled upper body before stopping to slightly lift and cradle his caged cock. Jamie concentrated his attention on unlocking the tiny padlock.

With a few quick moves, the lock was off, the ring removed, and Jamie was sliding the silver cage off Tyler’s cock. Tyler let out a contented sigh of relief. It was as if a tremendous weight had been lifted off of him, and his dick immediately began to chub up.

“How does that feel, babe?” Jamie asked, placing the cage on the built in bench and carefully taking Tyler in hand, stroking gently. Tyler shuddered against Jamie, the extra sensation almost too much to bear. His face was flushed red, eyebrows knitted and lush lips parted.

“So, so good. Oh, God…Jamie! Oh, yes. Your _hand_. Just like that,” Tyler wailed. A few more strokes, and Tyler was clenching his abs and curling in on himself, trying desperately to stave off his orgasm. Jamie’s large hand felt so good fisting his neglected dick.

Jamie wrapped the hand not on Tyler’s cock around his neck, leaning close so he could whisper into his ear, “I’ve got you, Tyler. I’ve got you, baby. Are you ready to come for me?”

“Please, please Jamie.” Tyler’s voice was soft, barely a whimper, “I can’t hold on any longer!”

“Then come for me, Tyler. You’ve been such a good, good boy for me. I’m so very proud of you.”

And that was all it took to set Tyler free. He came blindingly hard, thick, white ropes escaping the now purpled head of his cock and splattering on Jamie’s chest. Tyler’s breaths came in harsh pants, his heart thundering as he tossed his head back in blissful agony. His orgasm was so powerful, having been kept away for so long, that he felt as if he had been run down by a truck. Tyler’s stomach hurt and so did his abused balls. He came so hard that it felt like every last sperm was being drained from his balls, and he’d never be able to get hard again. Jamie’s big hand simply held him through it, until even that became too much, and Tyler pushed it away. He was a pure mess: completely exhausted.

“God, Jamie, that was so…” Tyler’s voice faded off. “I don’t even know. That was just so much.” Tyler eyes trailed down his body to look at his completely spent cock. His chest was heaving as he worried his lip between his teeth and caught Jamie watching him with his beautiful doe eyed gaze.

“I know, Tyler, and you were so damn good! I can’t begin to tell you how proud I am of you. Your trust awed me and made me feel so loved. And you were so fucking beautiful when you came, I can’t even tell you.” Jamie pulled him into a loose hug, enfolding Tyler in his arms. Jamie kissed each of Tyler’s sharp cheekbones before kissing him tenderly on the mouth.

“I love you so fucking much,” Tyler rumbled, closing his eyes and basking in the feeling of being held by Jamie’s strong arms after such an experience.

“Me too, Tyler. I love you to death,” Jamie said, his voice back to its sweet tone. “I’d love to carry you to bed, my love, but I’m not sure my back is up for it.”

“What? After all that, you’re not even going to sweep me off my feet?” Tyler teased, giggling and flashing his trademark dimples. Tyler pressed closer and brought himself flush against Jamie, both of their soft dicks touching one another.

“Maybe we’ll have to settle for staggering off into the sunset hand-in-hand,” Jamie suggested as he slowly rose to his feet, tugging Tyler along with him.

“Sounds good to me,” Tyler assured him. He captured Jamie’s plump bottom lip between his teeth and tugged a little on it. “Now, let’s go to bed, big guy.” He laughed, prompting Jamie to exit the shower with a pat on his well defined ass. Tyler followed behind Jamie, wrapping his arms around his slim waist just to mess around with him. Jamie groaned and then chuckled, trying to pry Tyler’s arms away from him. Tyler refused to let go, resting his head against Jamie’s upper back. “I don’t want to let you go.”

“Weren’t you eager for me to cuddle you in bed? You’re really acting childishly again… So soon!” Jamie laughed, but Tyler continued to play the octopus. Hmmm… A bribe appeared to be in order. Jamie had to think for a moment before coming upon something he knew Tyler would find irresistible. “Ok, I promise I’ll give you a full body massage, how about that?” As soon as the word _massage_ came out of Jamie’s mouth, Tyler’s arms let go of their hold.

“Yes!” Tyler exclaimed, “Are you going to massage me everywhere? I’ve got this sore spot…” He leaned against Jamie, tilting his head up to whisper these last words in a low voice. Tyler was practically beaming at the prospect of prolonging his time with Jamie’s warm hands all over him. He was a sucker for Jamie’s attention.

Jamie turned around and encircled Tyler’s waist. “Oh, yes. Absolutely _everywhere_.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~Please, don't be shy; leave us comments!!! It will make us so happy, and we are very eager to get some feedback. <3 It's like a reward for our hard work.


End file.
